


Hericane

by athaliasummer



Series: Hericane [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Kise Ryouta, Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just angst, Model Kise Ryouta, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, idk maybe too much angst, sorry in advance for hurting u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athaliasummer/pseuds/athaliasummer
Summary: "I love you still, even though you are in the wrong."-I don’t know what going on; between us, with me, or with him.We just stopped meeting halfway.“I said I don’t care. You’re the one who wanted the divorce in the first place. I’ll sign them if that’s what you fucking want.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hericane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943866
Kudos: 4





	1. i don't fucking care.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic series is inspired from anna's ((anta_baka00 on twitter !!)) artwork. the sakuatsu divorce au, here's the link for that ((https://twitter.com/anta_baka00/status/1308078554547023872)) 
> 
> please give her sum love !!!!!! she's so good huhu been following her for months and i honestly look back on her page to cheer myself up skskskks
> 
> -
> 
> if there's typos, im sorry in advance !! i don't really proof read :'<
> 
> enjoin reading !

I tried my very best not to cry in front of me. With my watery eyes, I looked at him straight in the eyes and saw how disappointed he is in me. I inhaled sharply, **“I’m sorry.”** I don’t even know why I am apologizing. I clearly don’t even know and that’s the point.

I don’t know what going on; between us, with me, or with him.

We just stopped meeting halfway.

**“It’s up to you if you wanna stay or not. I don’t even care anymore.”** He turned his back on me as well as his tired eyes. I glanced on his yellow-ish eyes before completely vanishing before my eyes.

I called him once more, **“Tet- Kuroo.”** He stopped on the staircase, looking sideways, waiting for me to say something.

**“The pa-papers…”**

Fuck. My voice cracked and seconds later I felt the hotness on my face, tears slowly running down my face. I smiled at myself, pitying me because I look pathetic right now.

**“I said I don’t care. You’re the one who wanted the divorce in the first place. I’ll sign them if that’s what you _fucking_ want.”**

I knew I’ll be broken sooner or later cause of how low-willed I am but I didn’t know it would be _him_ who would put me to the edge to find myself not moving a bit; not even a little bit.

My knees broke down to the floor when I heard him slamming the door upstairs. I flinched with the sound of it.

He’s disappointed and angry.

**“I’m sorry,”** I whispered to myself.

I sat there for about five minutes before having the strength to grab my phone in my back pocket. My hands were trembling while I was trying to find _him_ on my contacts.

I pressed the call button, on the second ring, he answered, **“Yui-chan?”** My breaths were unstable.

**“Yui?”** I harshly wiped my tears and gathered all my strength to stand up.

**“Kou…”** I sobbed again right after saying Koutarou’s name.

**“Yui-chan? Are you okay? Did you crash? Huh? Hey, why are you crying? Oh my god, did you kill someone!? Do you need help in hiding a body? I know a place! Atsumu told me the other day how to hide a body.”** I chuckled a little. He didn’t change a little bit.

**“Kou, no.”** I smiled. **“I-Um. Were you sleeping?”**

**“Oh, no, no! I was just working out before you called.”**

**“Can you pick me up?”** I sniffed. **“Please?”**

**“It’s completely fine! Where are you, though?”**

**“Home.”**

**“Home? Oh! Um… Okay, I’ll be there.”**

I slowly walked towards the door and opened it. I was taken aback for how hard the rain was pouring outside.

**“Oh, Kou, you don’t hafta get me. It’s raining. Such a hassle.”** Before closing the door behind me, I picked an umbrella from the rack close to the door.

**“I’m picking Atsumu too, so it’s no problem, Yui-chan! I’ll be there in ten!”** I was about to protest but he hanged up on me.

**“I guess I’ll wait for him.”**

I was leaning on the door cause of how hard the rain was. I don’t want to go back inside cause Kuroo might hear me coming back. I don’t want him to think I am too insensitive to this situation.

Seconds later, I heard Kuroo shouting upstairs. I tried to look up and meet his eyes but my hair got wet a bit.

**“Just do what I said, you fucking owl!”** Geeze.

Later on, my phone buzzed.

**From: Kou. [11:54 PM]**

Yui-chan. There’s an accident ahead ☹ I might get there at 1 am? I don’t know.

I suggest you go wait at your house! I promise I’ll be there.

I sighed.

Okay… But I won’t go back inside. My pride is too high to do that.

**To: Kou. [11:56 PM]**

I’ll just go to the coffee shop near _our_ house.

Right after I hit the send button, Koutarou’s name popped up on my phone.

**“Why are you calling!? You’re driving, stupid!”**

**“Yui-chan, worry about me later but if you want me to be alive, just go inside. You’ll catch a cold!”**

I didn’t say anything. There was a good minute of silence.

**“Yui-chan!”**

**“I said, I won’t, Kou.”**

**“If you won’t, I’ll hang up and call your _husband_ himself to drag you inside the house!”** Husband.

**“Fine, fine. You don’t have to threaten me like that.”** I ended the call. I was biting my lip; trying to figure out if I should go inside or not.

I stared at the door for a few seconds when my phone buzzed again.

**From: my king <3 [12:01 AM]**

Don’t be so stubborn and get inside.

I was about to reply but it didn’t get through. **“Huh.”** Maybe he blocked me already.

He hates me that much, no? I wouldn’t exactly blame. It’s my fault. It’s on me.

**“Yui-chan!”** I smiled widely when I got inside the car. It was Atsumu.

**“Hi, ‘Tsum.”**

Actually, all of them are here and by I mean all, I mean Omi, Shouyou, Koutarou, and Atsumu that’s why we’re all cracked up inside the five-seater car.

Kou was the one driving – and I hope we won’t crash – and Omi’s sitting on the passenger seat while the two loud beings are with me in the back.

Shouyou shook my body as his way of greeting and literally shouting at me. **“Nee-san! I missed you so much! You didn’t see me today! I jumped like _whoosh_ when Atsumu-san gave me a _flick_ set!”** I chuckled at how he was describing one of their games.

I raffled his fluffy soft orange hair, **“Missed you, too.”**

**“Hi, Omi-kun.”** I greeted Sakusa.

**“Hi, Yui.”** He looked at me through the reflection and he bowed a bit.

And when I turned my way to the two-toned gray-haired man, I quickly kicked his seat. **“Ow! Yui-chan! No need to kick me like that.”**

**“Quit yapping, you fucking cow. You know what you did.”** I rolled my eyes.

Atsumu, who’s sitting beside me, tried to hold in his laugh but failed. Cause of my annoyance, I smacked the back of his head and took his pillow from him.

**“Nee-san, where are you going? It’s past midnight and we fetched you from your _home_.”** It’s that word again; _home_.

I felt Koutarou’s glance on the rear mirror. I closed my eyes. Yuichiko, you wanted this. You have no right to cry and regret what you did. You wanted this. You wanted this.

I _fucking_ wanted this even though I still love him; even though I still see him as my moon who shines so brightly, even though I am still head over heels for him, even though my heart sinks to the bottom whenever he tucks strands of my hair behind my ear.

I wanted this.

I wanted this and I need to convince myself that.

I didn’t answer Hinata and no one spoke a word again not until we reached the first stoplight. **“Kou, turn here. I’ll stay with Kise.”**

Bokuto kept on glancing at me back and forth and said that **“You owl, if you want me to die, you could have fucking said so but don’t bring the others with me!”** I screamed. I feel agitated. I don’t know why.

He’s driving for god’s sake! We could have fucking died!

**“Yui-chan, are you okay?”** Atsumu tilted his head to the side and looked at me.

I looked up and closed my eyes. I sighed, **“Hm. I-I’m okay.”** Then I felt Atsumu putting my head over his shoulders.

**“I am d-damn okay.”** Instead of just leaning on his shoulders, I buried my face on it; sobbing my eyes out.

This fucking hurts so much and I am the only one who’s responsible for it.

It’s foreign; this feeling. When I’m crying or I feel low which happens often, it’s _him_ who hugs me and let me hid my face on his neck while my body is shaking.

**_“Shh… I’m here, baby.”_ **

He would always say that while brushing the back of my head. His touches were so gentle.

**“Yuichiko…”** Bokuto’s voice changed. It’s now more on the serious side than being playful.

**“I said I’m fine.”** I wiped my tears and literally plastered the fakest smile I could give.

I messaged Kise when we’re almost at his condo.

**To: all mighty model [1:46 AM]**

Go outside now.

**From: all mighty model [1:46 AM]**

The door’s open, yuichi. Just go inside.

**To: all mighty model [1:48 AM]**

Quit being a slack-off and go outside. I have friends with me.

It would be rude if you don’t say hi to them.

**From: all mighty model [1:49 AM]**

Wow, you have friends? LMAO.

**To: all mighty model [1:50 am]**

FUCK YOU.

I got out of the car when Kise opened the door. I got a quick peek of his flat and it was fucking messy. This boy still can’t clean.

**“Yuichii!”** He smiled quickly and hugged me. He smelled like a vanilla.

I pushed my body away awkwardly, **“Kise, these are my friends from highschool. Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou, Shouyou Hinata, and this blonde, like you, Miya Atsumu though his is fake.”**

**“Yui-chan!”** Tsumu protested but I just sticked my togue out.

**“And this is Ryouta Kise, childhood friend.”**

Kise bowed, **“Pleased to meet you all! I was surprised cause Yuichii doesn’t have that many friends before! I don’t even remember her introducing me to someone aside from her husband!”** My smiled took off when he mentioned that last part.

**“It’s because you’re fucking stupid. Okay, enough introductions! I’m going inside now and sleep!”**

I hugged Shouyou and ruffled his hair a bit. I planted a kiss on Atsumu’s cheek and whispered to his ear, **“Thank you for earlier; for holding me.”** And then he went in for a hug.

**“It’ll be better, Yui-chan. Ye’r gonna be fine.”**

**“Hm.”**

Shouyou, Atsumu, and Kiyoomi head straight to the car but before they go inside, I waved Omi bye and he did the same.

**“Could I talk to you? For a sec?”** Koutarou said when I looked at him.

Kise figured what was going on and he excused himself.

When Kise got inside, I leaned over the wall. It was cold.

Kou reached out for my hand and hugged me. **“You know, even though I suck sometimes, you can call me if you want to talk.”**

I didn’t say anything. I waited for him to finish.

**“He’s one of my best friends but I won’t always take his side.”** He chuckled **, “I’m not even taking someone’s side because both of you are so stubborn.”**

I lightly pat his back, **“Hey, foul.”**

**“Alright, alright. If you want to talk, just call me, aye?”** He broke the hug and put his hand on my shoulders.

**“Yeah, I will.”**

**“Promise me, you’ll go to my birthday next month!”** My eyes widened. It’s true! His birthday’s coming up!

**“I will, I will. Thanks, Kou.”**

He gestured his hand as if it’s okay, **“Don’t mention it.”**

**“You should go back to them. Tsumu and Shouyou might be ganging up on Omi again, you’ll never know what can happen between those two.”** I smiled.

He agreed. He placed a kiss on my head before going off but before that, I said, **_“Please take care of him.”_** He smiled right before completely turning his back on me.


	2. then, why the hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yah, Kuroo! Don’t make fun of Yui, okay!?”
> 
> This guy in front of me made an okay sign with his hand and whispered, “Wouldn’t even dare.” which made me fucking smile from ear to ear.
> 
> I am in such a huge shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place during kuroo's third year specifically just two or three months before nationals. and for legal reasons, i made the legal drinking age of japan in this fic at the age of 18! for the sake of the plot.
> 
> tw !! mentioning of regular intake of alcohol.
> 
> have fun reading !!

Being a senior is such a hassle. I don’t know, maybe it’s the heavy requirements or the pressure of where will you go to college but either way, I wanna sleep right now.

But I can’t because I promised my friend from Fukurodani that I am going to his birthday party. It’s his 18th and I guess I won’t lose anything since the last time I saw him was my 18th as well which happened five months ago.

“Yui-chan, you said you would be here by 7:30! It’s 8:00 now. Did you change your mind?” Koutarou started the call yelling at me but eventually lowered.

I smiled silently.

“You miss me that much, Kou?” I chuckled.

He made a whining sound and I heard a faint sound of boys shouting and singing along loudly through the phone. My forehead automatically creased, thinking the program ended early and I didn’t even catch it.

I was about to end the call because I’m literally in front of the pub his family rented but halted since I heard Keiji’s voice trying to hush Koutarou. What a fucking baby.

How did I become friends with this 18-year-old idiot again?

“Kou, I can clearly hear ‘Ji. Will you stop whining now because I’m already in front of these bigass doors. Bye, I’ll see you in a minute.” Then, I immediately hang up on him.

It was really not that far from our house but I finished my requirements for this week before getting ready that’s why I got late.

Kou has been my friend for, I don’t know, maybe five or six years? I grew up with him basically because our houses are adjacent to each other. I could literally call him the boy next door; the only difference is our relationship is very platonic. He likes someone else.

I was only two steps away from the door but I can already hear the chaos inside. I had a sudden urge to go home and just sleep.

This is going to exhaust my social battery.

“Yui! Yuichi! Yui-chan!” Koutarou quickly got off from the table he was dancing off a minute ago when he saw me leaning over the open-bar across their table.

I was waiting here for five minutes or so. I was busy laughing at the birthday boy for dancing on top of the table. It’s entertaining! Literally. Especially when Keiji was trying to hold him back from getting on top of it.

The other reason why I didn’t announce my presence right after I came ‘cause obviously, there’s this open-bar. I can’t say no to alcohol.

My eyes shut when Koutarou tried to jump on me. Imagine a 172.6 lbs teenage boy on top of you, that’s just heavy, man. I’m only 121.2 lbs.

“’Ji, please, would you please get your man off of me?” I opened my eyes just for Keiji to see how pleading my eyes were. He tried to, though, but Kou’s hug is tight as hell.

“I missed you, Yui-chan.”

I chuckled while rubbing his back. “I missed you, too.”

You really would have those friends wherein whether you see each other once a year, it wouldn’t feel like you didn’t talk much when you reconnected again. I can consider Kou and Keiji as those friends.

“Yui-chan, are you hungry?” I looked at Keiji, who’s sitting beside me now while his boyfriend is busy snuggling on my neck.

“I’m starving, actually.” Saying that had Kou getting off of me. Finally.

He grabbed me by my wrist and Keiji on his shoulder; laying his entire arm on Keiji’s shoulder. “There’s a buffet upstairs! All my close friends are there. I’ll introduce you to them!”

My stomach crumbled. I felt my knees trembling too. I usually don’t get nervous when meeting new people because I shoved the thought of, I need to get used to it since it’s one of the premises of my dream profession but this…

This exact moment felt different. I feel like throwing up, on God.

We were walking by the stairs when I looked sideways, trying to catch the view of the pub from above. There were boys dancing and singing with all their hearts out. I even saw a guy chugging an entire bottle of alcohol, straight up.

“Yui, you’re gonna love them! They’re great! Some of them even go to your school!” I stopped walking which Keiji and Kou almost tripped.

“What do you mean? Like from Nekoma?”

“Hmm!” Kou nodded.

I tried to catch up with them. “How the hell did you get friends from my school?”

“We do training camps together.”

“Oh, they’re volleyball players, too?” I looked at him and he just nodded.

“Our volleyball team is not as popular as our basketball team. Maybe, that’s why I don’t know them.”

“Honestly, Yui, go out sometimes?” Koutarou looked at me with his bored eyes as if he’s indirectly telling me I don’t have a social life which in fact I do have.

“No, I’m serious! I haven’t heard of them. Maybe, they are not that promising? Unlike your school!”

I saw Keiji smirking and shaking his head, “Keiji, what is it?”

“Nothing, Yui-chan. They are promising. Their setter is a really good player plus they made it to nationals before.” Well, yeah. I heard our school got the chance to go to nationals but I think it’s been almost two or three years since that happened? _How come they think they are promising?_

“Honestly, Yui, are you really the head of the publication of Nekoma if you don’t know your own volleyball team?” I quickly smacked his back which made him whined like a fucking baby as what he is.

“One more honestly from you and I’m gonna shave your fucking head!” I was about to grab his hair when someone shouted his name. I looked where was the voice coming from.

It was a guy waving so fucking hard at us or just Koutarou since it was him who was called. There were a bunch of guys dancing at the center which I guessed is the dance floor. My eyes went back to the guy who called Kou, he is tall _and fine_ but I am not gonna say that aloud. He’s wearing a white dress shirt leaving three buttons open which is tucked inside his black pants.

“Kuroo!” My two-toned-haired friend answered back but he didn’t let go of my wrist that’s why I had no choice to walk with him too.

_I’m not shy._ I mean, I meet people every day since I interview students in our school to gather opinions and facts for our school publication when writing articles but damn… My heart is sinking and so is my stomach.

Maybe it’s the ~~ambiance~~?

Maybe it’s just the ~~environment~~? But I doubt ‘cause since I turned 18, I was introduced to places like this; pubs, alcohol and liquor, weekend parties, even casual sex. It inevitably happens.

_I am familiar with this setting but why am I shaking looking at someone?_

“Yuichi, this is my bestest bro!” The jet-black-haired guy offered his hand to shake hand. My body _stiffened_ but I managed to accept it; with a shaky hand.

“Yuichi Saito. Pleased to meet you…” I tilted my head since I don’t know his name. This friend of mine didn’t even say his name.

“Oh, sorry. Kuroo Tetsurou. And I know you, don’t worry. You don’t need to introduce yourself.” My eyes widened. I had to look at Koutarou because there’s a chance he talked about me to him and I would choke him if he did!

I guess Kou sensed the way I glared at him that’s why he quickly let go of my hand, shook his head, and waved his hands simultaneously. “I swear I didn’t badmouth you, Yui. I swear. I s-swear! Stop looking at me like that.” Then, he hid behind Keiji, “Akaashi, Yui’s about to hit me again. Yui-chan! It’s my birthday!”

“I’m not even saying anything, Kou!”

“But it’s written on your face.” The guy Kou introduced to me spoke and snorted. He immediately slapped his mouth and apologized after, “That was rude, sorry.”

Oh my god. That’s the second time I heard his voice first-hand but it’s fucking soothing to hear. It’s low – very low. I felt that shiver down on my back.

_It’s just a guy, Yui._

_So, why the fuck are you reacting this way!?_

_But I guess I am out of mind._

“You, two.” I pointed at Keiji and Kou, “Shoo away. I’ll carry this conversation myself because our birthday boy thinks I am going to slap him every five seconds!” I flipped my finger at Koutarou which made him frown.

I chuckled and stepped closer to him. “Happy birthday, Kou. I love you.” Then, kissed him on the cheek.

“Now, shoo.” Kou nodded but right upon snuggling on Keiji’s neck he turned to us, to his friend and me, shouting “Yah, Kuroo! Don’t make fun of Yui, okay!?”

This guy in front of me made an okay sign with his hand and whispered, _“Wouldn’t even dare.”_ Which made me fucking smile from ear to ear.

Agh.

_I am in such a huge shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for leaving yall left on read ig lmao i was shit busy with school !! I'll try to update this as fast as i can :<<<< leave comments !!!!!! i would like to read them please. 
> 
> and if u have scenarios you would like me to write and include in this fic, please leave me a dm or mention me on twitter (@msbyoursonli) my username on cc is the same with my twt too :>

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this chapter !!! im new on here so please bear with me aaaaaa pls do leave comments ! i wanna hear feedbacks, i accept few scenarios u have in mind !! I'll try to include them on the next chapters. thank you !!
> 
> im active on other social media accounts too. im 'athaliasummer' on ig, twitter, and wattpad !
> 
> see you on the next chapter, loves ! <<33


End file.
